With the development of Internet technologies, Internet-based applications (or “Applications”) are being used on an increasing basis. The Applications have also become more complicated and generally require particular data handling to complete a pending data handling process. Some Applications can also require use of more than one data handling method.
While a data handling method that has a highest historical usage rate may be recommended first to a user to perform a pending data handling process, the highest historical usage rate may not be the most suitable data handling method to complete the pending data handling process. For example, in payment data processing, more and more payment applications promote simple user interfaces with a “minimalist cashier,” where only one payment method may be shown on the user interface. When the payment method is not ideal for a user, the user may need to manually switch and select an alternative payment method. However, reselecting data handling methods can consume additional time and reduce overall data handling efficiency.